To each his own
by RaffealHart
Summary: xx
1. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

A flower by any other name shant sound as sweet.

Or something like that

She's a villain.

A theft.

A murder.

But she liked him.

He wouldn't go as far as to say she loved him.

Because that just wasn't true.

But she liked him.

And when she wrapped her arm possessively around his middle.

And let him slip his hand into her back pocket,

It was enough for him.


	2. Frailty Thy Name Is Woman

She bit him.

Licked and bit.

Suckled on his tenderness.

She dominated.


	3. I Want 2 Dance On Your Body

He was her music.

Her beat.

She can play his body.

A soft caress makes a thick hitch.

A pull can make a yelp, depending where she lets her hands wander.

A stroke makes him groan.

A punch or a kick makes him grunt and swear.

And when she lets him inside her, he whispers the sweetest words as if they mean something.

Its all music to her ears.

Just a pleasant noise.


	4. Love Like A Man

Since she's been over,

His bathroom has gained a toothbrush, hairbrush and dryer.

His dresser has spare woman's clothing; Size small shirts and one long jeans.

He ignores the lacy bra and panties next to the condoms.

And in the kitchen is a coffee machine.

He doesn't know how to work it.

Its _German,_

Its like a giant clunky thing.

She'd demanded it with the same fervor she demanded his libido.

And it filled the humble apartment with the strong smell of the bean brew.

It was about three grand.

He would've bitched.

But she gave him this look and grabbed him by the crotch.

In the middle of the store.

He blushed.

And caved.


	5. Be My Little Rock N Roll Queen

She is passion.

A woman.

The kind of girl you don't bring home to meet the folks.

She wants him to feed her hunger.

Her need.

She looks at him with those predatory eyes.

And when he isn't offering..

She takes it just the same.

Snarling.

Growling.

Hissing.

Fighting.

She takes what she wants.

And sometimes he says no,

When he too is aching.

Just to feel her.

The bruises.

The bite marks.

The trenches she digs with her _very_ sharp nails.

She wont say she loves him.

But he can still feel her there.

Caressing.

Kissing.

Holding him,

Long after she's gone.


	6. When You're Lovin Me

She purrs when she's happy.

Though she's always content.

Roy lets himself collapse down behind her.

Her hands still clutch at the sheets.

Kneading them.

She's unlike the girls he's been with before.

Blood running down his back freely.

They'd stain his blankets.

She is woman.

She doesn't make small noises.

She moans.

She screeches.

Thrusts back with vigor.


	7. Wisdom Begins In Wonder

She's many things.

She's a contortionist.

She's villain.

She's daring.

She's shameless.

She's the woman Roy cant see himself with.

There is no future in her eyes.

But there is an abundance of something.

And he wants it

More than anything.


	8. Pressure Makes Diamonds

"Just fucking do it. Don't be such a pussy." She's flinching.

She's in pain.

It always makes him unnerved to see her that way.

She's never a liability.

She's too strong.

Too smart.

Too good to get hurt.

Batman is sporting a broken nose.

She's got a broken shoulder.

"I know you know how to, quit standing there playing with your dick! The longer you do the longer I'm in fucking pain."

She's in his face.

She has no sympathy.

She has rage.

She is cruel.

He grabs her and in a instant she screams.

Groans and her knees fall out from underneath her.

He sweeps her up.

She's limp, undoubtedly sore and barely conscious.

She's a nightmare.

But she's just human.


	9. Kiss It Kiss It

She limps around his place for a few days.

Her wrist is fractured as well as her ankle.

'She's too good to get hurt', he always thought.

She is too good to ask fro help.

But not above using him.

He listens to her demands, Cheshire resting on the countertop shooting directions at him.

The coffee monster snarls and blows steam.

Making strained mechanical noises.

She's still herself.

Though shorter tempered.

After the cup she's scratching the cabinets above her head.

Yowling and screeching so loud his guilt is only deepens.

When she bangs her head, he flinches and makes a small noise of displeasure.

She wont stand for it when he slows and hooks her legs around him, and pulls.

Using both good and bad legs.

"Don't you dare stop." She hisses against his cheek before biting the bone there enough to hold it between her teeth.

"You're going to hurt yourself!

"Oh shut up!"

She hits him hard.

And he realizes it.

She doesn't give a fuck about the pain.

She wants it.

Him inside of her.

She groans and clutches him to her.

He's worth the pain.


	10. Be of use, but don't be used

She's limp again.

And grinning.

He'd fucked her so hard she couldn't limp her way to the livingroom.

Maybe she was a masochist.

But she liked him.

Like his smell.

The feel of his hands grabbing her.

His humanity.

His insecurities.

She didn't like many.

She could count everyone she liked on one hand.

And wouldn't need all her fingers.

He tucks her in like she's a baby.

She's his baby.

Evenif he doesn't realize it yet.


	11. Eat Boys Up

A string top.

A halter

Two straps tying behind her neck.

Two straps tying behind her back.

She's practically naked.

Though disappointingly all her naughty bits are hidden.

A pair of low-rise shorts that are only about maybe six inches from waistline to hem dress her legs.

She passed up heels for a pair of sandals a Gladiator would wear.

She doesn't wear cowgirl boots,

And a tingle runs straight to Roy's groin as he remembers Cheshire's comment,

Something dirty.

About Cowgirls and well hung...

You can let your imagination finish that.

She's almost naked.

His arm is around her tiny middle.

Abdominal muscles flexing against his fingers.

She's proud.

Like a lioness in at the Carnival.

She's got that cocky glint in her eyes.

She's vicious.

Looking for a prey to sharpen her claws on.

He leans down and kisses the crown of her head.

She's his lioness.


	12. Conquer And Defeat

She whips around

Her fangs bared

Weapon drawn

Hand flexed.

He's hers.

Her prey

To do with as she pleases.

Sportsmaster stepped back

And let the tiny, 5'6 girl grab the boy's arm.

She dragged him along.

Dragging her prey into the darkness

As a leopard would its prey.


	13. One of a kind this cheerful sound

His wrists are tied with a steel wire.

Around a steel pipe arm of her couch.

The girl likes her steel.

And the freedom of nudity.

She lounges in a nothing but a string thong.

A bit of weed in a long oriental pipe.

And a movie playing on a small TV.

They're speaking Vietnamese.

She giggles occasionally.

It's an endearing sound to him.

The man-killing predator,

Has the laugh of a toddler.


	14. Never Kick A Man Unless He's Down

"Open."

Roy stared back with annoyance.

He didn't want her poisonous food.

She'd dawned an Áo bà ba.

The top is white.

The bottom is a silver-like teal.

She shows off the bottom half of her shins.

The slit in her pants showing off her calves.

She's got some sort of meat between two chopsticks.

"You can either eat this or I'm going to force it down your throat and you're going to choke."

When she reaches for his jaw

He opens his mouth

She shoves it in.

Its fish.

Salty

Spicy

Bursting with flavor.

He swallows.

A slow grin creeps across her face.


	15. Nvr Put Off Wat U Can Avoid All 2gether

She gives him a pillow and a blanket.

It's a comfortable one.

Cotton.

Basic.

The set smells like lilies.

There is an incense tray nearby.

She leaves the room locked.

There isn't any make shift weapons.

And she'll put him flat on his ass

If need be.

His arms are bound.

All he can do is sit.

Sit and watch the TV.

Vietnamese sitcom.

With English subtitles.


End file.
